Sleepover
by butterflyindreamland
Summary: A little Aylanette one shot based off the song Sleepover by Hayley Kiyoko. Marinette likes Ayla, but does the other girl feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys another one shot but its Alyanette! Even though i love love square i cant deny how much I love Aylanette. So this little one shot is based off the song Sleepover by Hayley Kiyoko, hope you like it!**

* * *

"Right class now to announce project partners, I will hand out this hat and howevers name you get is your project partner" The teacher said as she passed the hat to thje front row, Everyone picked out a name , hoping to get their friend.

The hat got to Marinette and thinking nothing of it, picked out a name, glancing down as she unfolded it, she read a name that would usually fill her with nerves, excitment and joy...not so much anymore.

 _Adrien Agreste_

She smiled all the same and leaned forward to tap his shoulder, after all he was still her friend, even if she realized that maybe her past crush wasn't really a crush. Adrien looked back and smiled back.

"Looks like we're partners, want to come over to mine after school?" Marinette asked, Adrien nodded.

"Yeah I don't have a photoshoot today so that should be fine" Adrien responded, Marinette simply nodded and sat back down, She turned to her best friend who smiled and winked at her giving her a thumbs up. Marinette pretended it didn't hurt so much when she did that.

It was about two months ago that Marinette discovered that she liked girls too, she always felt admiration for girls but never really pin pointed it until she got curious and looked on the internet. She discovered that maybe she was bisexual, she was happy she managed to get a better understanding of what she was feeling but didn't tell a soul except Tikki in fear she would be laughed at. She didn't even tell Ayla...in fear she would also tell Ayla of her feelings for the red head girl.

The final bell rang causing Marinette to come out of her thoughts, Adrien signaled that he would wait out front for her which she nodded to. She turned to her best friend, trying to control her heart beating as fast as it was.

"Oh my god girl! you are getting so good at talking to Adrien recently, Today might be the day you two get together, all alone in your room? who knows what you two might get up" Ayla said finishing off with a wink, Marinette managed not to let the hurt show on her face.

"I-i don't know..we'll see" Was all Marinette responded, in fear of her voice cracking like she was going to cry. Ayla put her hands on Marinettes shoulders.

"Don't doubt yourself girl, you are so amazing and very beautiful, if Adrien doesn't want to make out with you today then he's crazy" Marinettes heart picked up again, her cheeks going red "Still no control over that blush whenever you think about him though?"

Oh how Marinette wished she could tell Ayla it was cause of her Marinette was blushing, but she couldn't, Ayla was straight and into Nino, Marinette had no chance with her. Marinette just nodded. as the two girls walked out the front, Adrien was standing patiently waiting for her. She waved bye to Ayla who gave her another wink. She looked away to hide her expression, not knowing Adrien caught it.

The two teens got to her home, They waved to her parents who were busy in the bakery and went up to her room. They put down their bags and got out their books.

"So I was thinking maybe we could do queen Elizabeth? how does that sound?" Adrien suggested. Marinette smiled slightly and nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea, lets get to work!"

The two teens spent the next half hour working and bouncing ideas of eachother, Marinette thought her and Adrien made a good team, She was glad for his friendship, glad they had gotten closer since she was able to now speak to him, he was one of her best friends now. It was then her phone dinged, picking it up she looked at it, her face dropping as she saw the text.

 _from: Ayla :)_

 _Making out with sunshine boy yet?"_

She put her phone down maybe a little to harshly as it made Adrien look up. Is that what Ayla was doing with Nino right now? Making out instead of doing the project? Of course they were, because Ayla was straight and made out with boys, Not girls, not Marinette...

"Hey Mari, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Adrien layed a hand on her shoulder, Marinette felt her face, oh gosh she was crying, she didn't even realize. She looked at her phone which Adrien took as permission to look at it. He picked it up before Marinette could tell him to stop "Making out with sunshine boy yet? Why does Ayla think we would be making out?"

Marinette took a deep breath "Because..she thinks I like you.." She trailed off. Adrien stopped and put the phone down.

"Why would she think that?" He asked slowly, worried, Marinette shook her head.

"Because I used to think that too...until recently..."

"Used to, what happened recently?"

Another deep breath "I-i used to think I liked you..I would get nervous whenever you were around, not be able to speak to you...but i realized that although I might have liked you...I don't anymore.." Marinette answered, Adrien however was still confused.

"Okay, but why is it making you this upset?" Adrien asked with concern, it was a lot to take in but he had to be there for Marinette right now.

Marinette stopped for a minute, it couldn't hurt to tell someone right? Adrien was a good friend of hers, She knew he could keep a secret, She looked at the blonde again to see his face so full of concern.

"B-because" She began "I-i really like Ayla...but she wants me to be with you so it's obvious she doesn't like me back and that she's straight..she's probably making out with Nino right now..." She looked at Adriens face which winced in pain, she might have questioned it if the tears didn't start to flow.

Adrien moved quickly, wrapping the small girl in a hug, letting her cry it out on his shoulder "Hey, you don't know that, maybe she feels the same but doesn't want to come out yet? sometimes some people are to scared too, due to friends...family.." He said, Marinette pulled away slightly, wiping her hands on the back of her jumper.

"Ayla? I doubt it..she likes Nino..she told me she does.." She responded looking down.

"Yeah she did, just like you're telling her you still like me?" Adrien questioned catching Marinette of guard.

"What are you saying?" Marinette asked quietly.

"I'm saying that I see the way that Ayla looks at you, I see the way she always like to touching you, hugging you, the lingering looks she gives you in class"

Marinette shakes her head "I don't see any of that"

"That's because you are oblivious..Marinette you are a beautiful and amazing girl, if i was into girls gosh you would top of my list, infact you are on top of my list of girls that could probably turn me straight, right next to Ladybug" That caused Marinette to laugh, she leaned forward and hugged Adrien tightly.

"Thank you Adrien, you are such a good friend, I'll try to look for everything you said, thank you for cheering me up" She said, Adrien smiled and hugged back.

"No problem, anything for one of my best friends"

* * *

The next day was Friday and Ayla was due to stay over at Marinette's as her parents were going away for the weekend, the twins went to stay with Ayla's aunt out of the city and Ayla was going to stay with Marinette.

After school the girls headed over to the bakery, Marinette didn't miss the thumbs up that Adrien sent her when Ayla wasn't looking, she smiled back at him, maybe Adrien was right, she just had too look for the signs.

"So girl you still haven't told me what happened yesterday between you and Adrien!" Ayla said once they reached her bedroom.

"Nothing happened, we just did the project and talked, we got a lot of the project done, did you and Nino get a lot done on yours?" Marinette tried to change the subject.

"One day girl" Ayla said smiling "And some of it...we got distracted.." Ayla said with a small smile on her face. Marinettes heart broke..so Adrien was wrong, Ayla was making out with Nino last night.

"O-oh.." was all Marinette could say

"Yeah his parents weren't in so we took advantage" Ayla looked back at her and winked.

"o-ohh..so you and Nino are doing well then.."

"Yeah girl, and soon you and Adrien will be too!" So Ayla was straight and liked Nino...enough to go far with him. Marinette decided right there and then that she was never going to fall in love again, what was the point in doing that when the first time it turned out she wasn't really and the second she got her heart broken? She hid her heart break though.

"Want to w-watch some movies?" Marinette suggested to change the subject. Ayla nodded.

"Hell yeah! movie night with my best girl!" Ayla responded "Why don't we get comfy and change into pyjama's? it's raining outside anyway" Marinette nodded as Ayla pulled out her pyjama's from her bag, Marinette turned away as Ayla changed, determined not to look, determined to get over her best friend.

Once both girls were changed they climbed onto Marinettes bed, Marinette had brought her laptop up and played a movie, The girls laid against the pillows to watch it. Marinette tried not to imagine them cuddling, tried not to imagine her head against Ayla's shoulder, tried not to imagine Ayla leaning down and giving her a kiss on the forehead, tried not to imagine herself pulling Ayla down for a real kiss, Tried not to imagine climbing on top of the other girl whilst kissing, tried not to imagine wondering hands and short breaths and whispers of each others name in the dark.

Marinettes thoughts were interrupted when Ayla touched her shoulder, she jumped and looked at the other girl.

"Sorry girl, didn't mean to scare you" She laughed slightly "I was just going to see I love that you're my best friends, I hope we're best friends forever"

Despite her heartbreak, Marinette smiled "M-me too" _or something better_ Marinette thought.

After a few movies the girls turned out the lights and settled down in bed, they lay down facing eachother in the dark.

"Marinette" Ayla whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I mean it, thank you for being my best friend"

"You too, I always will be.. no matter what we'll be friends forever"

Just then Ayla's phone lit up, she smiled at whatever text message it was "Sorry that was Nino wishing me a goodnight" Ayla whispered back, Marinette nodded hiding her hurt again.

 **Ayla's POV**

"I'm glad you two are happy" Ayla heard Marinette whisper back, She nodded.

"Yeah happy...night Marinette"

"Night Ayla"

Ayla looked at her phone one last time at the text.

 _from: Nino :)_

 _Told Adrien how I feel, he feels the same way, thank you for the pep talk last night, now go get your girl! that was our deal, night :)_

Ayla sighed and turned her phone off, She snuggled as close as she could to Marinette with it still being friendly, wishing somehow she could get closer to the girl she as in love with...but she couldn't, Marinette was in love with Adrien...even though Ayla knew now that the guy Nino was talking about last night was Adrien...Marinette was going to be heartbroken but Ayla promised to be the bestest friend she could be and be there for Marinette, no matter how much she just wanted to grab Marinette and kiss her.

 ** _At least I got you in my head, Sleepovers in my bed, come on lets sleep in my bed, can I be in my head with you?_**

* * *

 **omg finished! Marinettes parts are all real life ala happening to me right now, wish my best friend was Ayla's part but shes not oh well might do a part two? maybe? might do a part with ADrien and nino too? do you want that? Review and let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys so this is from Ayla's point of view of the prevois day! i'm also throwing in the adrnino confession and then the next chapter will be the final chapter and we'll see what happens! enjoy :)**

* * *

For Ayla her worst day started when Marinette picked a name out of that hat, looking down at the name Marinette got her heart broke, of course it was Adrien, of course spending time with him was only going to make Marinette fall even more in love with him.

Ayla had to stop herself from tearing Marinette back when she leaned foward and spoke to Adrien, she wasn't even stuttering anymore, It made her heart drop seeing how they smiled at eachother, how excited Adrien was to spend time with Marinette, why wouldn't he though? He probably had a crush on her too. Not that Ayla would blame him, how could she?

To Ayla, Marinette was the most amazing and beautiful girl both inside and out, Ayla knew she was in love with the blue eyes girl since the moment they met, she was going to confess the second day they met...until Ayla got that fatal speech about how wonderful and amazing Adrien was. Seeing Marinettes face light up whenever he was mentioned stopped Ayla...Seeing Marinette so happy made Ayla's heart flutter...then break because it wasn't her Marinette had that smile for.

Ayla broke out of trance, realizing she was staring at Marinette, she looked away only to catch Adriens eye, She smiled weakly at him, he smiled kindly back. Marinette sat back down and Ayla winked at her, pretending she was happy with who her best friend got.

The rest of class Ayla was down, she tried not to show it, luckily Marinette seemed distracted. When the final bell rang, Ayla made quick plans to go to Nino's house, since he was her partner for the project. He walked away with Adrien, presumably to say goodbye, she saw Marinette and smiled at her. The begun to walk to the door, and Ayla decided her friends happiness came before hers, so pushed her friend to the one she really loved.

"Oh mu god girl! You are getting so good at talking to Adrien recently!" She praised "Today might be the day you two get together, all alone in your room? who knows what will happen" Hopefully nothing Ayla thought, She winked to hid the hurt and heartbreak she was going through.

"I-i don't know..We'll see" Marinette responded, 'She must be nervous' Ayla thought. Ayla stopped and put her hands on Marinettes shoulders, desperately wishing she could wrap her arms around the girl and pull her close and kiss her, but she didn't do that.

"don't doubt yourself girl! You are so amazing and crazy beautiful, if Adrien doesn't want to make out with you then he's crazy!" Ayla said, she saw Marinette blush, 'well that might have been a bit much, draw it back Ayla don't give yourself away' She thought. "Still no control over that blush when you think about him though?" Ayla wished it was cause of her that Marinette was blushing but Marinette was straight, she was in love with Adrien, that's why Ayla pretended to be straight too, pretended her and Nino were something that they weren't, Nino was in on it too, he confined in Ayla telling him he was gay and Ayla came out to him also, although Nino wouldn't tell her who he was in love with, Ayla had told Nino. He had been supportive, telling Ayla to take the chance.

They got to the door and Ayla gave Marinette another wink before letting her go with Adrien, she walked to Nino, not bothering to hide her expression. Nino caught it and gave her a hug "You should tell her Ayla, You might be surprised" He said, Ayla shook her head.

"Tell her I m in love with her just so she can confirm shes in love with Adrien then making it awkward for us? No i would rather have her as a friend than not have her at all" Ayla said, Nino gave her a sympathetic look.

"I know the feeling dude, come one lets go work on our project" Nino responded.

* * *

"Is it Kim?"

"No"

"Max!"

"Nope"

"Nathaniel?"

"Not even close"

Nino and Ayla were talking back and forth as Ayla tried to figure out which boy he had a crush on, she already figured out it was someone from class, but she said every male name apart from...no..it couldn't be...they both couldn't be in the same boat.

"Is it Adrien?" she asked slowly, she saw Nino tense up, bingo, She moved forward and hugged him. She knew the feeling.

"Y-yeah it's Adrien, although hes probably making out with Marinette this very second so I may as well give up!" Nino responded, Ayla shook her head.

"No don't give up, you don't know what they're doing, they maybe are just talking, maybe hes talking about how much he likes you to her, keep your hopes up!" Ayla said, Nino laughed slightly.

"Are you just saying that so that you can have Marinette all to yourself?" He teased. Ayla laughed.

"Maybe, but seriously look I'll find out what they're up to right now!" Ayla said as she took her phone and texted Marinette "there i've asked Marinette we'll know when she responds" Ayla said, Nino smiled.

"Thank you Ayla you are a true friend" So they teens got on with their project and waited for Marinette to respond...but she never did.

"That's it they are totally doing it, she hasn't responded yet" Nino said sadly

"Calm down Nino, she's read it, she probably forgot to respond...I hope" Ayla said, Nino sighed and hugged her.

Ayla left Nino's not long after heading home, she sighed sadly as she opened her bedroom and went to her bed, trying not to imagine Marinette beside her to cuddle, she grabbed the Ladybug plush Marinette made her and cuddled it, wishing it were a Marinette one.

She let the tears fall clinging to her plush as she fell asleep.

* * *

It was Friday the next day, Ayla woke up and went to the bathroom, wiping off the dried cried in makeup from her face and got ready for the day, She hurriedly packed weekend bag as she was spending the weekend at Marinettes, her parents were going away and the twins were at her aunts house.

Sll throughout the day she thought how she would stop herself from confessing everything, she had to be strong this weekend and stop herself from kissing her best friend, no matter how bad she wanted to.

The bell finally rang and the two girls headed toward the bakery, waving hello to Marinettes parents she headed up stairs, once in Marinette's bedroom Ayla thought this was the perfect time to find out what happened between Marinette and Adrien and why Marinette didn't respond to her message.

"So girl you still haven't told me what happened between you and Adrien yet" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Nothing happened we just did the project and talked, we got a lot done actually, did you and Nino get much done?" Marinette responded, Ayla tried to stop her heart beating with hope, nothing happened between the two of them.

"One day girl" Ayla said, she didn't know why, It just seemed like something she should say "And some we sorta got distracted" Ayla responded smiling as she remembered the talk her and Nino had about their loves.

"O-oh?" Marinettesaid back, Ayla was confused at her tone until she caught on that Marinette thought her and nino...oh she should shut that down right away.

"Yeah his parents weren't in so we took advantage" Stupid Ayla She thought, why was she doing this? why not just tell Marinette her and Nino were faking their relationship and that Ayla loved Marinette?

"O-oh so you and Nino are doing well then..." Did Marinette sound disappointed? Ayla shook it off not getting her hopes up, Marinette was probably disappointed that her and Adrien weren't there yet. Ayla kept in a disappointing sigh, Marinette was straight, and loved Adrien.

"Yeah girl and you and Adrien will be soon too" Ayla said, she turned away from Marinette, wiping away a tear.

"W-want to watch some movies?" Ayla was thankful Marinette changed the subject, she nodded and gave a fake smile.

"Hell yeah movie night with my favorite girl!" Ayla said "Why don't we get our pajamas's on and get comfy? it's raining outside anyway" She saw Marinette nod before she got her pyjama's out her bag. As they were changing Ayla glanced back, just in time to see Marinette take off her t shirt, leaving her in a pink bra, Ayla looked away quickly changing herself.

Both girls got changed and headed up to Marinettes bed, they laid on the pillows as they movie started, Ayla held back on reaching out and bringing Marinette closer, held back on running her hands through Marinettes hair, held back on kissing her, pulling close on top if Ayla, held back and running her hands up Marinettes bare stomach and hearing her breath quicken. Ayla shook her head, she couldn't do any of that, Marinette was Ayla's best friend, and Ayla was grateful for that, if thats all she ever got then she would be happy, she wanted more, oh so much more, but she would settle for friendship if it meant she got to be with Marinette everyday.

She reached out to the others shoulder, laughing slightly when she jumped, she was just to adorable "Sorry girl didn't mean to scare you, I was just wanting to say, I love that you're my best friend and I hope we're friends forever" Ayla smiled trying not to let her heartbreak even more.

"M-me too" Marinette responded, Ayla smiled and the girls went back to watching the movie, Ayla tried to ignore how close Marinette was.

* * *

Nino stared at the name on his phone, should he just phone and get it over with? Confess everthing and see how it goes? potentially ruin the best friendship he's ever had? Nino sighed and picked the phone up, thinking fuck it he dialed the number.

After three rings Adrien picked up _"Hey dude, you okay?"_

"Hey yeah I'm okay..i just um wanted to talk to you about something" Nino answered.

 _"You can talk to me about anything Nino, you know that"_

"I know dude, it's just this is hard to say" Nino said as he rubbed his head sending his hat to the ground.

 _"What's up?"_ Adrien's voice sounded concerned.

"It's just umm, right okay, you're my number one dude, but I like you even more than just my best friend.." The other line went silent for a bit.

 _"Like...bestest friends?...or something more?..."_ Adriens voice sounded shaky...but hopeful?

"S-something more...like...dating...boyfriends..." The line went silent again before Nino heard a laugh, great now ADrien was laughing at him and he just ruined a friendship "Im sorry forget i said anything" Nino continued grumpily about to hang up.

 _"No no no Nino wait! I wasn't laughing at you I was laughing at this situation"_ He heard Adrien take in a breath _"I would like that too, dating...boyfriends..."_

Nino's heart stopped and his hands shook "Y-you mean it...you feel the same way?"

 _"Of course I do Nino, I was just scared to say anything"_

"Oh dude, wow, this is wonderful, oh gosh but what about your fangirls? or your dad?" Nino asked panicked.

 _"Let me handle them, I'll tell my dad soon, I'll come out to him and i won't care what he says because I want everyone to know I'm with you"_

"I want that too.."

" _switch to video call? I want to see you right now"_

"Sure dude" Nino smiled "Just give me a sec

* * *

The lights had just been turned off and the girls were snuggling into the covers when Ayla got Nino's text, She smiled "Sorry just Nino wishing me a good night" Ayla whispered, lying again.

"I'm glad you two are happy" Marinette whispered back. Well one of them was happy at least, that counted for something.

"Yeah...happy.. night Marinette" She sighed as she turned her phone off. Promising that when Nino and Adrien went public she would be there for her girl. She sighed as she let her eyes fall trying to sleep despite her heart beat.

* * *

 **chapter 2 done! just one more chapter then this super short story will be done! hope you enjoyed please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter oh gosh! I emjoyed writing this one! hope you like it! listened to girls like girls and Cliffs edge by Hayley Kiyoko**

* * *

The birds chirping outside is what woke Marinette up, She groaned and nuzzled deeper into her pillow, Her pillow was really soft this morning and she didn't want to lift her head she hummed as she tried to get back to sleep, shifting her head to get comfy again.

"Comfy there are you girl?" She heard a teasing voice from above her, her eyes snapped open to be met with an orange top, she lifted her head, blushing as she realized what, or rather who, her pillow was.

"A-ayla I'm so sorry, I-i didn't even realize" Marinette stumbled out, she heard Ayla laugh and saw the girl shake her head.

"It's no big girl, you're comfy to cuddle, I didn't mind" Ayla responded, Marinette was sure she saw a blush but decided not to dwell on it. She was about to reply when her phone dinged, She turned to check who was texting her at this time. She saw Adriens name and went to unlock her phone.

"Who is that?" Ayla asked as Marinette opened the text.

"It's Adrien, probably something to do with our project" Marinette said, she read the text, her face filled with confusion, but she was also happy for Adrien, but the text made no sense if what Ayla told her last night was true about her and Nino.

 _From: Adrien :)_

 _Nino confessed to me! He likes me back! we talked all night on video chat! Mari Nino likes me! he told me everything, He was just using Ayla for a cover...which means she could have been doing the same thing! confess to her Marinette, you can do it i know you can!_

Ayla immediately cringe and got ready to comfort Marinette if need be "W-what does it say?" Ayla asked carfully, she couldn't read Marinette's face.

"The person he likes confessed to him last night" Marinette paused looking at Ayla's face, she seemed uncomfortable but also looking at Marinette with sympathy? "It was Nino, I couldn't believe he was talking about Nino yesterday" Marinette giggled.

"Aw girl I'm so sor-Wait, you knew he liked someone else, and you're okay with that?" Ayla asked confused, Marinette nodded.

"Yeah we talked about our crushes yesterday, he wouldn't tell me the name of his, of course I'm okay with it..I don't actually like him like that anymore...he's more of a big brother to me than anything" Marinette confessed, she paused and looked up "Wait, you knew they were together too? how? I thought you and Nino were a thing?" Marinette questioned. she already knew no that Ayla was just a cover but she wanted to know why...her heart was pounding, could she actually have a chance?

"Erm yeah about that..." Ayla started before sighing "I'm sorry girl, I was Nino's cover, I didn't tell you because...because Nino was my cover too" Ayla finally confessed, Marinettes heart starting hammering against her chest, she was pretty sure she was going to have a heart attack.

"C-cover?" Marinette managed to squeak out, She tried to breath slowly, to calm herself down.

"Y-yeah my cover...to cover up I like girls...well I like a girl..." Ayla confessed, Marinette was sure her heart was trying to come out of her chest.

"W-which one?" There was a pause, before Ayla looked away.

"You" It was quiet and unsure and so not like Ayla, Marinette was sure she had died and gone to heaven, she smiled wide, not that Ayla saw, she refused to look at the girl. Marinett reached over and cupped Ayla's cheek, moving the tanned girls face to look at her. Ayla kept her eyes closed as Marinette moved her face round, Marinette giggled.

"Ayla" She whispered "Open you're eyes" Ayla obliged, she opened her eyes to be met with happy blue ones, her breath caught in her throat "I like you too" Marinette finished before leaning in, Ayla met her halfway and their lips met, The kiss sent electric down both their spines, Ayla moved her hands to Marinettes waist and Marinette wrapped hers around Ayla's neck putting her full body wait against Ayla which the blogger wasn't expecting and they both fell backwards with Marinett on top of Ayla.

The both broke apart giggling, Marinette leaned her forehead against Ayla's as the latter played with her hair "Be my girlfriend?" Ayla asked, Marinette responded by giving her another kiss.

"Of course, I would never miss an opportunity to kiss you whenever i wanted" Marinette said once the broke apart. Ayla laughed and pulled Marinette in for another kiss.

"So you're okay with going public then? I don't want to hide this relationship" Ayla said, Marinette nodded.

"I want everyone to know that I have the most beautiful girl in the whole of Paris"

"You mean that I have the most beautiful girl in the whole of Paris?" Ayla teased, Marinette was about to argue back when they heard an 'Aww' coming from the bottom of the bed. Both froze for different reasons.

"What was that?" Ayla asked curiously.

"N-nothing! it was nothing" Marinette said to fast, Ayla raised an eyebrow at Marinette, who sighed.

"I guess if we're dating then you should know...you can come out Tikki" Marinette said, next thing Ayla knew a little bug looking thing came out from the bottom of the bed.

"Sorry Marinette you two are just so cute I couldn't help myself, I only came up to see if you were awake for my morning cookie" Tikki apologized.

"Woah what is that?" Ayla asked, Tikki floated closer to let Ayla get a proper look at her, it was then Ayla noticed the spots "It looks like a ladybug..." It was then it seemed to click in Ayla's head, She looked at Marinette again, her eyes wide "No way"

"Surprise?" Marinette said "i-i'm Ladybug...this is Tikki, my Kwami, she helps me become Ladybug..." She trailed off. Ayla squealed and hugged Marinette close.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore amazing!" Marinette giggled and hugged Ayla back "Of course you're Ladybug, of course my celebrity crush would be the girl I liked in civilian form!"

Marinette laughed again "Seems like you fell for me twice"

After introductions to Tikki the girls got out of bed, Marinette got Tikki cookies and went downstairs with Ayla, the girls got breakfast for themselves, laughing and exchanging little kisses as they made breakfast and ate.

"Oh I should probably text Adrien back, hey maybe we can go on a double date with them?" Marinette suggested as she typed out her happiness for him and thanked him as she and Ayla had confessed to eachother.

"Sounds like an idea, not before I get to take you on a proper date though, just me and you, tonight?" Ayla asked. Marinette nodded happily.

"I would love to" Marinette said giving Ayla a quick kiss, it was then her papa walked in just as the girls drew away. Both girls froze, same as Tom did, Marinette didn't know how her parents would react. It seemed like an eternity before anyone spoke.

"Sabine" Tom shouted suddenly "You owe me I told you they would get together this weekend" His voice boomed, Marinette gaped.

"Papa! You and Mama bet on me?" Marinette said horrified.

"You betcha kiddo, and i won!" Marinette could only gape whilst Ayla laughed.

* * *

It was 6 o'clock and Marinette was just fixing her hair, She felt arms wrap around her waist and a kiss placed on her cheek.

"You look amazing" Ayla said, Marinette giggled and turned around.

"As do you" She replied kissing Ayla's nose.

The girls headed out to the restaurant where they planned to have dinner, The got escorted to their table, and ordered their food. They smiled at eachother as they both reached across the table and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm so happy, I never thought you would feel the same way" Marinette confessed.

"Who wouldn't? you are so amazing and beautiful inside and out" Ayla said "You have no idea how heartbreaking it was to push you towards Adrien"

"then why did you?" Marinette questioned.

"Because i wanted you to be happy" Ayla confessed, looking down

"Well I am right now here with you" Marinette said, Ayls smiled and kissed Marinettes hand.

"What about Chat Noir?" Ayla asked.

"Chat Noir? Pfft he's gay, he told me" Marinette said.

"Does he know who you are?" Ayla asked curiously.

"I think so? We seemed to have discovered each others identity's but havent said anything to eachother about it, but I know its him, I couldn't have that sibling type bond with anyone else" Marinette said smiling. Ayla smiled and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend quickly.

The girls had a lovely meal at the restaurant before deciding a walk at the park was next. They walked hand in hand before sitting down at a bench. Ayla Kissed Marinette softly who kissed back, She wrapped her arms around Ayla's neck pulling her closer, Ayla laid her hands on Marinettes waist. It wasn't long before Marinette felt Ayla's tongue asking for entry, which she gadly granted. Their tongues wrestled with eachother before Ayla won the fight for dominance. They broke away before hearing an 'aww', this time it was deeper though. They turned their heads to see Chat Noir sitting in a tree.

"Really kitty?" Marinette questioned, Chat smirked and jumped down.

"Well I saw you two walking down the street and couldn't resist, Im happy for the both of you!" Chat Noir replied "See I told you didn't i?" He said to Marinette.

"You did, thank you Chat, I don't know what I would have done without you" Marinette replied.

"Well how about letting me off patrol tomorrow night? I have a date you see" Chat Noir said looking sheepish, Marinette laughed and nodded.

"You got it alley cat! does he know?" Marinette asked, Chat nodded.

"Yeah I told him, I didn't want to be dishonest, I take it your girl knows too?"

"She does, it's up to you if you tell her who you are" Marinette said smiling, Chat nodded then looked to Ayla.

"Promise to keep it a secret?" Chat asked, Ayla dumstruck just nodded, she couldn't believe she was about to find out who both of Paris's heroes were, not that she would tell anyone "Claws off" He mumbled.

Ayla's eyes widened as Chat Noir turned into Adrien Agreste, she was shocked for a full minute before she laughed "Of course it's you two, who else? I should have guessed when Mari said she couldn't have a sibling like bond with anyone else"

Adrien smiled "Yep, Nino knows too, but doesn't know that Marinette is Ladybug" Adrien said.

"You can tell him it's okay, I trust Nino" Marinette said, Adrien nodded.

"Well I shall let you two get back to your date, don't stay out to late, Plagg Claws out!" With that Chat bowed befoer he went to jump away.

"Right because your not off to see Nino or anything" Marinette giggled.

"Can't leave my boyfriend waiting now can I?" Chat shouted back.

Marinette turned to Ayla again and smiled "Shall we go back to mine?" Marinette said.

"Ohh inviting me back after the first date I have to say Mari, never had you as the type" Ayla winked, Marinette blushed.

"You're sleeping over at mine you dork" Marinette giggled, Ayla laughed and the two headed home hand in hand.

* * *

 **done! short and sweet! review please? i really enjoyed writing this might write some Aylanette in the future**


End file.
